


Tippy Toes

by backtofive



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtofive/pseuds/backtofive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Akihito decided to share Asami's secrets?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tippy Toes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eprime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eprime/gifts), [Rocquellan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/gifts), [Amelita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelita/gifts), [Setsuna24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setsuna24/gifts).



Asami had never been so pissed off before. Once, one of his guard's had risked Akihito's life and he had emptied his gun into the man's body mercilessly. That time, Asami had lost control of his temper, but the fury he was feeling now was of a whole new level. He felt like he was about to explode any moment. And of course, the only one who could make him this mad was the brat himself.

Asami never expected Akihito to betray him.

His precious boy.

He had seen the footage. His boy had made a deal with a famous detective, a serious expression on his pretty face; an expression Asami had never seen before. He thought he know the boy so well. That couldn't possibly be Akihito. Takaba Akihito would never act so cold, selling his secrets like that. 

The boy had not said much when the detective came to him and arranged a meeting to negotiate the sale of Asami secrets. Only a mere "its fine, you don't even need to pay me. I'm going to your office to say the things nobody knows about Asami Ryuichi." His lips contorted into an uncharacteristic smirk. "You better be ready to record everything because this is big."

"Do you have interesting pics to show me?"

"Sure thing. I can even give them to you. For free."

"Aren't you afraid, Takaba?"

"Don't worry. He'll never find out." Akihito smirked. "I'm an expert in outwitting all the guys he pays to stalk me."

A few days after that, it was late at night and Asami was sitting in his home office, a tumbler filled with ice and whiskey in his hand, eyes glazed. About to hear the audio that was going to be transmitted through a small device glued under the collar of the boy's plaid shirt.

Anger was burning in his chest and he felt deep pain beneath. He had never expected to care so much about someone. All this while he had been taking care of him, protecting and treasuring Akihito everyday. Asami couldn't stand the thought of seeing the boy scared or hurt. In fact, he would destroy anyone who ever dared touch him or risk his precious boy's life. He never thought someone could mean so much to him and yet, in the end ... He was being betrayed.

His favorite gun rested on his lap, a single bullet in the barrel. When the boy came home he was going to make him answer one question before having his pretty forehead ruined forever. Why?

"Detective Hattori." He could hear the boy say through the transmitter.

"Takaba. Fancy meeting you here. I really wasn't expecting your visit so soon."

"Weren't you the one who invited me?"

"I know, but still..." The disgusting man's voice sounded so pleased and it was only making Asami's blood boil even more. "It's nice to see you here. I haven't told you before but, up close, you're a real sight to behold."

Yeah, I know that. Thank you, anyway. But, can we just cut to the chase already? I don't want your money." Akihito answered coldly.

Asami sipped on his drink. He almost thought he couldn't listen on, but he refused to be so weak. The brat wasn't supposed to mean so much.

"Are you sure? What a brave young man."

"Detective, please. It's cold outside, I want to go home, and I'm tired and hungry. Let me just do what I meant to do when we arranged this meeting." Akihito sighed.

"Sure, please take a seat."

"No, thank you. So... Asami's deepest secrets... I hope you make a good use of this information."

"I will."

"Alright. Here goes nothing." Asami took another sip, idly wondering what secret Akihito would reveal first.

"First of all, he doesn't like sweets."

"What?"

"You know, he thinks nobody knows that, but I do... Oh, and he doesn't read the news either. He pretends to, because it makes him look more intelligent, but let's face it. He really doesn't need to. Poor Kirishima knows everything and will just tell him whatever he needs to know about anything and everything. So I'm telling you now, IT'S ALL JUST AN ACT! I'm telling you that now! And now that I think about it, he also puts my favorite cereal on the top shelf so he can see me on my tippy toes every morning. The JERK thinks that's funny. Bastard. NOW I'm starting to get mad thinking about it. Hmph... Speaking of assholiness, he even broke my favorite cam by accident last month and replaced it with another one of the same model thinking that I woudn't notice! Ha! I kind of wish he was listening so I can tell him I TOTALLY saw through that! Pfft. Moving on, his secret favorite tie is REALLY old. Last but not least, his phone wallpaper is actually a picture of me. That pervert creep."

Asami's eyebrows were raised high on his forehead and a tender smile was blossoming on his lips slowly. The boy really knew him well.

"Interesting... But, why are you telling me all this?"

"Didn't you want to know his deepest, darkest secrets?"

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" The detective yelled and Asami tensed instinctively, extending his hand to reach for his phone, but Akihito suddenly laughed boisterously and his voice sounded more mature when he spoke. 

"What, did you seriously think I would betray him? I mean... Seriously? Ha. Sucks to be you then! You know, not for all the power in the world would I EVER do that. As much as it embarrasses me to say this, Asami is important to me... More than he should be, actually, and I don't care if no one understands, but I am loyal to him. You can't buy me. I'm already his...... Don't tell him I said that, though." Akihito added as an afterthought.

"This is gold. The great Asami Ryuuichi's boytoy defending his honour. The man ever tell you he loves you?" The detective snorted. Asami wanted to punch him. "You're really naive, aren't you? So pretty and naive. You're just his plaything! Think about it! We can both profit greatly from this story. It will make my career a success and you will earn a lot of money when the news appears on the front page. You'll be sucessful! Just! Just! Think about it!"

"Hey, woah there, buddy! Calm down. You may know some things about me but you don't know me. You really don't know me at all. You know that I'm his lover but you don't know how hard I've been covering him, how dedicated I am to him. Earlier this month, five of his enemies were arrested thanks to my investigations and the evidence I offered to police anonymously; the pics I took. Asami isn't perfect. He isn't the nicest guy in the world and when we first met he... screwed me over... literally. But ever since then I never did anything that would harm him or threaten him in any way and I have never betrayed his trust. Nor am I ever planning to. I've been working for him all this while and he doesn't even know about it. You think you can bribe me with fame or money? Well, think again. And... Regarding your question, no I have never asked him if he loves me. I don't need to. So if you ever try to make me lie to him again I am going to destroy you, if you dare hurt him in any way I will destroy you, and if you ever so much as think about crossing his path again, I will destroy you. I have done it before to other people, and I will keep doing it." 

The older man scoffed. "You can't do that."

"I promised to bring some interesting pics, didn't I? Here they are." Asami heard Akihito shuffling through his bag and throwing something that sounded like an envelope on the table.

"T-These pics... How did you get them?"

"I'm a photographer, did you forget? Of course I was the one who took them. I've been stalking you since you started to stalk Asami. What a delightful 'first' meeting we had before, huh? You were so full of confidence, thinking that I would sell him out? It was so hilarious, I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing at you! Just look at you? You're nothing! And he... he is amazing. I love the way people think I'm just a harmless, naive brat that doesn't know what is happening around Asami, that I don't know the bad things he does. Guess what? I do know everything... and since he is the man I have grown to love, I have no choice but to accept it. Now, take a look at yourself... so pathetic a man, smoking cheap cigarettes and wearing ugly ties. Man, you are ambitious, I gotta give that to you, but... you're so lacking. You're not even half of the successful man Asami is. How shameful... You must really envy him so much to be this desperate to take him down. Not only is he sexy as hell, I can testify to that, he is so powerful with all the right connections, and everyone on his side is loyal through and through. You think you're a big fish because you have contacts inside the mafia, huh? Well, big boy, I don't want to hurt your feelings but you're really not all that. I have incriminating pics of you with those low lifes. No one can even hold a flame to Asami - your friends are nobodies just like you. If I publish pics of you meeting those rats, you would be done for straight away. The press would eat you alive, and everyone will hate you so much..."

The click of a gun made Asami's heart jump in his chest. The detective was armed and Akihito at gunpoint, out of his arms and protection. 

"I am going to kill you, brat."

"Go ahead. You'll live to regret it, I can assure you. When Asami finds out, which won't be long, you'll beg to be killed but he will play with you like a cat plays with a rat. A disgusting, filthy rat. Lay a hand on me and you'll be done for. I am his and Asami doesn't share what's his."

Asami listened as Akihito closed the door, walking out, and smiled a small smile to himself. His boy would be coming home soon. Back to him. 

-

The next morning Akihito was on his tippy toes, trying to get his favourite cereal. The crime lord bit his lips, trying not to laugh behind his newspaper.

"Akihito."

"What!?" He couldn't keep the frustration out of his voice. 

The crimelord's face couldn't be seen behind the papers but his voice had sounded so gentle that Akihito turned to study him with suspicious eyes. "Asami?"

"Sometimes I feel I don't know you well enough."

"Eh?"

Asami took a sip of coffee and put his newspaper on the table before looking at the boy so tenderly. Akihito had never seen Asami look at him that way before. 

"W-What do you mean... Y-you jerk...?" Akihito eyed Asami warily as he slowly advanced towards him.

"What I am trying to say is..." Asami said, still resembling a lion stalking its prey. Akihito tried to step backwards but failed because of the counter behind him. "After all this time, I thought that I knew you better than anyone. And I've always known you to be very clever but..."

"But what?" Akihito put both of his hands on Asami's chest, instinctively trying to place distance distance between them. What was he getting at...?

"Have you really never considered it to be more practical if you would just climb on a chair to reach the cereal? It's so cute but ridiculously stupid to see you tiptoe like that, every single morning, to reach that box."

Several seconds passed as Akihito tried to register what Asami had just said. It was still morning, after all, and his brain wasn't really functioning efficiently. As he slowly comprehended Asami's words, Akihito's eyes started to widen and his brain started to wake up.

"YOU JERK! Y-you ASSHOLE! You just want to watch me embarrass myself all the time don't you?! Just, just you wait and see! One day I'll make YOU look stupid!!!" Akihito tried to sound threatening but his rapidly rising blush wasn't really helping his cause.

Asami burst into one of his rare, wholehearted laughs.

"I hate you!"

"No, you don'.t You really don't" Asami's chuckle was now replaced with a teasing smirk.

Secretly, Akihito was glad. Asami looked so relaxed and happy that morning. It was definitely a nice moment that he would vow to treasure forever.e forever.

**Author's Note:**

> C'mon guys, what did you expected from Aki?
> 
> Did you noticed there is FLUFF in every single shit I write lol btw, this fic is not reviewed, I am sorry.
> 
> Guys, I'll be moving next weekend and I will probably won't have internet for a week or two, I don't know T____T It means that I won't be posting anything for a while. But I promise, when I come back I will bring you guys new stuff and updates. (But I will TRY to post more before next saturday)  
> Special thanks to my beta [Kinoshita1227 ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinoshita1227/pseuds/Kinoshita1227%20target=) ❤  
>  


End file.
